


The Adventure of the Murdered Magician

by A_Spoonfull_Of_Sugar



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, violence warning just incase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonfull_Of_Sugar/pseuds/A_Spoonfull_Of_Sugar
Summary: A friend of the queen has been dead for two weeks. If I'm being specific, he was murdered two weeks ago. As anyone would, her majesty has turned to her last option-- options, in this case. Her bright idea was for me to assist a child in a manhunt.





	The Adventure of the Murdered Magician

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I've actually written something with a planned out storyline so this probably won't be very good-- but hey, that's nothing new

The first thing I was told after waking up was that ‘her majesty is still restless.’ As one could expect, I was given the same task as the other times that was brought up.

 

“Ease her troubles,” they told me.

 

“Help her function like before,” they said.

 

I told them the same thing time and time again. “I can only do so much, this isn’t something I can fix with just a few words.” They ignore me. “It’s not possible to do what you’re telling me to.” They always say they’re asking me. I usually take the time to correct them.

 

The queen recently lost an old friend to a relentless killing, to put it bluntly. Despite the fact that I say otherwise, the whole palace thinks I can fix it. I can’t bring back the dead. I can’t get rid of grief. The queen, however, agrees. She’s decided that someone must bring the man to justice. There aren’t any leads or suspects. She’s decided to bring in extra help.

 

When the earl and his butler were announced, I was more than a bit intrigued. A moment later, a young boy and a man in black who seemed a bit off walked into the hall. Of course, I was there when the queen made him an earl-- I’m at most official ceremonies. It’s still… odd. He’s far too young to understand how the world really works.

 

The Earl Phantomhive knelt before the queen and asked why he was summoned.

 

“You are to find a man and bring him to me so that my court may judge him,” Victoria replied.

 

Despite an obvious direct order from his queen, the boy asked, “Wouldn’t this be a case for the Scotland Yard?” 

 

“As far as they are concerned, the case is resolved.” Because nothing can be left to the police anymore, can it? “Arthur will give you the details while you travel.”

 

At that point, I had barely been acknowledged by our esteemed guests. I had barely gotten a second glance from the butler. “Vict--”, wait, I shouldn’t call her that with others here. “Your majesty, it would be quicker if I went alone.”

 

“Nonsense.” Of course it was nonsense. “The Earl has connections that wouldn’t respond well to Royalty on most days.” The Earl didn’t seem taken aback by that as apparently it was common knowledge between the two.

 

“Of course, your majesty. If you’ll excuse me, I’ll pack my bags.” She nodded, and I left the hall. 

 

While I admit my abilities aren’t as strong as I’d like them to be, they’re still useful. I quickly folded my clothes midair and had them packed within a minute or two, so I made my way down to the carriage. To my surprise-- and to the Earl’s as well-- I arrived before him. His butler opened the carriage door for me and I stepped in; the earl shortly followed.

 

“So tell me,” the Earl said, “what is her majesty having me investigate?” He certainly was full of himself. 

 

“A murder,” I replied. The boy raised an eyebrow. “The man killed was an old friend of her majesty, she wanted  to personally judge the murderer.”

 

“...I see.” He paused for a moment as if he were deep in thought-- for a thirteen-year-old, that is. “What was your name again?”

 

I could have sworn his butler his a chuckle behind his hand just then. “Arthur Kirkland. Our government would prefer that few people know that.”

 

“Really?” He was skeptical. Who wouldn’t be? “What is your title then?”

 

‘Tis I, the ground upon which you stand, the culmination of your great nation’s people, one of the immortal keepers of the truest form of history-- “Nothing I’m at the liberty to say.”

 

“Whatever, just tell me the rest of the details about the case.” Entitled brat.

 

“ Alex Elrick-- sometimes known as ‘Dion’-- was murdered two weeks ago in Bristol, more specifically in Kingswood. ” Isn’t this a bit gruesome for a child? “He was found with two stab wounds in his chest, lying face down. There were bloody footprints that stopped suddenly-- he probably noticed he was leaving a trail and took of his shoes. The estate was deserted, the weapon was gone, and we don’t have any real leads.”

 

The Earl turned to his butler. “Do you know anything about him?”

 

“Aside from the fact that he’s either Scottish or of Scottish descent, no.” The boy’s butler is still unsettling. Something about him still seems...off. “I should be able to find any information needed.”

 

“I already have that information, so don’t trouble yourself.” I pulled the file out of my bag, one of the people who work at the palace made sure it was always in my room for some reason. “We don’t have anything substantial until he was 16-- before then he just said that he and his father didn’t get along well. His mother died while he was young.” I paused for a moment so I could skim the rest of the page. “At 16 he was a street magician. He wasn’t anything special, just sleight of hand, misdirection, and card tricks. By 20 he had gotten much better and started performing at pubs and similar venues. When he was 22 he entered a contest that would find the best magician, so the flier said, and the winner would perform in front of the queen.” The earl seemed bored, his butler seemed indifferent to it all. “...He won, and the two became close friends over time.”

 

The earl sighed. “That took longer than it had to.” How does that Butler put up with this kid every day? “Anything else in that file?”

 

“Only that ‘Dion’ comes from Gwydion, the Celtic god of magic and poetry, among other things. His father also went missing 4 years ago and was pronounced dead after they found a piece of his clothing torn up on a riverbank.” For a moment I thought I had read the next line wrong. “It also says that he owned an absurd amount of corsets, worn mainly during performances.” I think the earl got nervous when I said that. I can’t imagine why.


End file.
